Special White Day (MeguYahi Couple)
by Hikari Hwang
Summary: Yahiro mengajak Megumi keluar saat White Day! ((author gabisa bikin summary - -v baca aja sendiri XD))


Pukul 11:00 AM. Saat ini semua murid perguruan Hakusenkan sedang belajar dikelasnya masing-masing. Terkecuali murid Special A yang terdiri dari rangking satu sampai tujuh. Kelas khusus disekolah elit ini memang dibebaskan dalam kegiatan belajar, mereka tidak perlu rutin untuk duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru dikelas. Kelas Special A atau yang sering disebut S.A ini juga memiliki tempat bersantai berupa rumah kaca yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh murid lainnya. Seragam mereka juga dibedakan. jika murid reguler memakai blazer coklat dengan kemeja putih, para murid S.A justru memakai blazer putih dengan lambang S.A dan kemeja hitam. Kelas ini juga sangat dihormati dan dikagumi para siswa reguler lainnya. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap harus mempertahankan rankingnya agar bisa menikmati segala fasilitasnya itu.

Yamamoto Megumi. Putri sulung dari pasangan produser musik ternama dan vokalis jenius yang menduduki peringkat empat dikelas S.A. ia sedang menikmati teh sambil bersantai dirumah kaca bersama dengan adik kembarnya, Yamamoto Jun. Tadinya ia tidak ada yang aneh pada Jun hingga pria itu menerima sebuah panggilan. Jun berdiri agak jauh darinya sambil berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana. Wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat membuat Megumi khawatir. Tak lama Jun kembali duduk disebelahnya dengan raut wajah yang kusut, Megumi pun meraih buku sketsa didekatnya sambil menulis sesuatu.

'doushite?' (ada apa)

Jun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat hanya saja terlihat agak khawatir.

"tadi Sakura meneleponku. Ia bilang ingin pergi kencan saat White Day besok", jelasnya. Mendengar hal itu ia segera membalik buku sketsanya lalu mulai menulis lagi.

'kau akan pergi? apa tak apa?'

"tak apa, aku akan pergi", jawabnya lembut. Walaupun begitu Megumi tetap khawatir, ia menawarkan bantuan tapi Jun menolaknya dan bilang ingin mengatasinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jika Jun sudah bilang begitu. Jun memiliki kepribadian lain yang aktiv jika dia dicium wanita. Pribadi lain yang disebut 'Inner Jun' yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jun yang biasanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Megumi dan Ryuu bertingkah over protektif saat ada wanita yang mendekati Jun. Tapi belakangan Jun bisa mengatasi sendiri setelah bertemu dengan Sakura.

White Day. hari dimana para pria membalas apa yang mereka terima saat valentine. Biasanya hari itu menjadi ajang dimana para pria menunjukan sisi romantis mereka. Tampaknya para murid S.A juga menantikan hari itu.

"kami akan pergi kencan saat White Day", ucap Tadashi, putra direktur sekolah sekaligus pemegang rangking lima. Ia berkata seperti itu sambil memakan cake buatan Akira, dan disambut pukulan nampan dari Akira –sang pacar- yang memerah entah karena malu atau kesal. "ah, aku juga akan pergi dengan Finn", ucap Ryuu. Melihat Ryuu yang berseri-seri membuat Megumi ikut senang tapi sedikit cemburu dengan gadis yang merebut kakaknya itu.

'Hikari & Kei?', megumi menunjukan buku sketsanya.

"nona rangking dua akan pergi denganku kan?", ejek Kei pada Hikari. "jangan memanggilku begitu!", jeritnya kesal. pasangan bodoh itu mulai lagi sambil menyindir satu sama lain, dan diakhiri dengan kesepakatan lomba lari untuk menentukan hal yang akan mereka lakukan saat White Day. pemandangan sehari-hari bagi penghuni S.A saat melihat pasangan itu berlomba macam-macam. Keduanya berlari keluar dengan secepat kilat dan semangat yang membakar-bakar. Selang beberapa menit keduanya kembali. Tanpa perlu bertanya mereka juga tahu kalau Kei yang menang, karena Hikari memang tidak pernah mengalahkannya.

'pasangan bodoh'

14 March.

Pagi ini diam-diam Megumi mengikuti Jun keluar. Sayangnya Sakura menyadari kehadirannya dan segera menarik Jun ketengah-tengah lautan manusia. Megumi yang kehilangan jejak memilih beristirahat disebuah cafe. Ia memesan parfait berukuran besar dengan buku sketsanya. Moodnya langsung berubah setelah menyadri cafe yang dimasukinya penuh dengan pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat pasangan yang tengah menghabiskan parfait bersama-sama, parfait yang sama dengan yang dipesannya.

Iri.

Seperti itulah perasaannya. Bohong sekali jika gadis manis itu bilang ia tidak tertarik dengan White Day. sebenarnya ia sangat mengharapkan kencan saat white day. berharap makan parfait ini dengan seseorang. tapi ia memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia memang tidak mungkin merayakan white day layaknya pasangan lainnya dengan laki-laki yang ia pikirkan. Dengan Saiga Yahiro. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berbicara tanpa memakai buku sketsa. Walaupun alasan ia mendekati pria itu sangat tidak tulus namun pria menyebalkan itu malah membuatnya jatuh hati. Lambat laun perasaan itu melekat semakin kuat dan membuatnya berharap banyak pada Yahiro. Tetapi hubungan mereka memang bukan pasangan kekasih. Megumi juga tahu ia salah jika terlalu berharap dengan pria yang suka bermain-main, tapi ia justru selalu berharap padanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat, menghapus bayangan Yahiro dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya jadi memerah karena pikirannya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menghabisi parfait didepannya, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Hanya butuh waktu satu menit untuknya menghabiskan parfait berukuran besar itu. ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja sambil menghela nafas. Lega rasanya setelah menghabiskan parfait yang manis itu.

"seperti biasa makanmu banyak ya", suara itu terdengar familiar.

Megumi mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Yahiro tengah duduk sambil menyeringgai dihadapannya.

'gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

Jika saja ada lubang dicafe ini, ia pasti sudah terjun bersembunyi disana.

"kau bukannya 'menjerit' tapi 'menulis' teriakanmu ya?", ejeknya sambil tertawa. Sifat menyebalkan yang ia benci dari pria itu sudah keluar.

'kenapa kau...'. belum selesai Megumi menulis pertanyaannya pria itu sudah menjawab duluan. "kenapa aku disini? Aku hanya lewat dan kebetulan melihatmu dari jendela"

'apa yang...'

"bermain denganmu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku", ucapnya bangga. Sial. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin menonjok pria itu, tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar akan menonjoknya. Walaupun menyebalkan tapi Megumi cukup senang akan kehadirannya. Ia bahkan tersipu malu. Yahiro yang melihat hal itu terang-terangan menyeringgai dan membuat Megumi semakin memerah karena kesal.

"bohong. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi", ucapnya tiba-tiba.

'ada apa?'

"coklat. Saat valentine kau memberiku coklat", ucapnya datar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya. Terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Megumi jadi teringat sebulan yang lalu saat valentine day. pertama kalinya ia membuat coklat sendiri dan memberikannya pada orang yang ia sukai. Sampai hari ini ia tidak tahu kalau Yahiro memakan coklatnya karena ia memang tidak memberikannya secara langsung. Ia menitipkannya pada Sakura karena merasa tidak percaya diri untuk menyerahkannya sendiri.

'aku senang kau menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu', tulisnya.

"karena itu aku mencarimu dasar bebal! Kau tidak tahu ini hari apa?", ucapnya kesal.

'?!'

"jadi kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku atau tidak? Terserah kau saja!", ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Entah karena malu atau kesal ia berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Megumi yang masih duduk.

'matte!' (tunggu)

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia mengeluarkan dompetnya menuju kasir sambil memeluk tas dan buku sketsanya. Perempuan lain pasti kesal jika ada yang mengajaknya seperti itu, tapi bagi Megumi merupakan hal yang tak terduga mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari seorang Saiga. Tuan muda Saiga yang bermulut tajam dan penuh dengan kejutan. Megumi tahu betul ketajaman lidah dan sikap menyebalkannya itu. cukup muak bahkan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sukanya.

Megumi berjalan pelan dibelakang Yahiro. Ia hanya mengikuti pria itu tanpa protes sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kemana mereka akan menuju. Gadis itu baru menggoreskan penanya saat mereka melewati pintu masuk sebuah taman bermain.

'kenapa...'

"aku ingin naik roller coaster", ucapnya datar. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tulisan berisi keluhan dari gadis itu. ia percaya gadis itu akan mengikutinya walaupun ingin menolak mati-matian. Benar saja. Megumi tetap mengikutinya walaupun memasang wajah pucat. Tampaknya Megumi tidak menyukai wahana yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ia menganggap wahana itu sangat seram.

Wajahnya semakin pucat saja saat mulai duduk, padahal wahananya belum bergerak sedikitpun. Sementara itu Yahiro justru mati-matian menahan tawanya. Saat wahana dimulai ia memegang erat pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya. Saat itu juga ia merasa seperti hampir mati. Melihat Megumi yang bersusah payah untuk tidak menjerit membuat tawa Yahiro meledak. Alih-alih menikmati adrenalin yang tertantang ia malah menikmati tampang panik gadis itu. bahkan saat wahana selesai ia masih belum berhenti tertawa.

'!'

'menyebalkan'

Tulisan-tulisan itu membuat Yahiro sedikit menghentikan tawanya walau ia masih belum puas. Tapi selang beberapa detik tawanya meledak lagi. rupanya ia melihat hasil jepretan dibeberapa sudut wahana saat mereka menaiki roller coaster. Wajah megumi yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Jika ia tidak ingat sedang berada ditempat umum pasti tawanya belum juga reda.

'bodoh'

"berikutnya yang ini lalu yang disana", ucapnya sambil menunjuk wahana-wahana menyeramkan lainnya. Megumi terus saja mencoret-coret buku sketsanya. Walaupun ia sangat takut sampai merasa ingin kabur tapi tawa pria itu menariknya seperti magnet dan membuatnya terus mengikuti permainannya.

Yahiro juga. Biasanya ia tidak suka pergi ketempat semacam ini, tapi belum pernah ia sesemangat ini bermain kesana kemari. Mungkin karena Megumi. Karena gadis itu berada didekatnya.

Hari semakin sore. Matahari juga sudah mulai tenggelam dibarat sana. Megumi dan Yahiro sedang memasuki babak akhir menikmati wahana menyeramkan. Mereka tengah berjalan didalam rumah hantu.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar Megumi berjalan disamping pria itu, dengan wajah yang sangat sangat pucat. Saat sebuah sosok keluar dari dalam sumur untuk mengagetkan mereka, megumi hampir saja jatuh lemas jika Yahiro tidak menahannya. Gelak tawa menggema ditempat itu. mengalahkan suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Para hantu jadi-jadian itu malah menatap pria itu heran. Jarang-jarang ada yang tertawa sekeras itu dirumah hantu. Menyadari wajah Megumi yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Sikapnya langsung menjadi dingin lagi. ia mulai berjalan pelan sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu. "tutup saja matamu", ucapnya sambil terus berjalan. Megumi mengangguk pelan lalu memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengikuti Yahiro. Hangat saat Yahiro semakin mengeratkan gandengannya.

Kehangatan itu hilang begitu saja saat Yahiro melepaskan tangannya. Megumi membuka matanya. mendapati sosok Yahiro yang berdiri membelakanginya. Rupanya mereka sudah keluar dari tempat yang menyeramkan itu.

"kau bisa saja menolak atau kabur", tukasnya.

'tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian ditempat seramai ini'

"kenapa tidak? Tidak sulit untuk meninggalkan pria yang bermain-main hanya untuk kepuasannya sendiri"

'kalau begitu kau akan kesepian'

Yahiro kehabisan kata-kata setelah membacanya. Belum pernah ada yang bilang seperti itu terhadapnya. Alih-alih memikirkan dirinya, orang lain justru memakinya habis-habisan karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

'kalau sendirian ditempat seramai ini siapapun juga akan merasa kesepian', tulisnya lagi. Yahiro semakin terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Jika biasanya ia mengutarakan sesuatu yang pedas saat ada yang bertingkah sok peduli, kali ini ia justru merasa terharu. Senyum yang terlukis diwajah manisnya telah menghipnotis otak maupun hati pria itu. rasa nyaman selalu menghampirinya jika ada Megumi. Jauh diluar rencananya untuk terdiam seperti orang bodoh didepan Megumi. gadis didepannya selalu melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Saat orang-orang menghindari atau meninggalkannya gadis itu justru selalu berusaha agar berada didekatnya.

'parade!'

Kali ini Megumi yang menggandengnya. Memabawanya ketengah-tengah keramaian untuk menyaksikan parade yang menjadi daya tarik taman hiburan ini. Wajah Megumi berseri-seri saat melihat berbagai macam orang berkostum yang menjadi bagian utama parade. Tanpa sadar Yahiro ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

'cantiknya'

Ia menunjukan buku sketsanya pada Yahiro sambil tersenyum senang. Yahiro terdiam lagi. kali ini karena ia melihat buku yang digunakan bukan tulisan gadis itu. ia teringat sesuatu tentang sesuatu yang bisa ditulis.

"papan yang kuberikan padamu tidak digunakan?", tanyanya. Senyum terhapus setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia menjatuhkan buku sketsanya.

Dulu saat pertama kalinya mereka keluar bersama. Saat pertama kali Yahiro membuatnya bicara secara langsung dan membuat Megumi membuang buku sketsanya sendiri. Saat itu Yahiro membelikannya papan tulis magnetik –mainan anak-anak- sebagai ganti buku sketsa. Sejak saat itu Megumi selalu menggunakan papan itu. tapi akhir-akhir ini ia kembali memakai buku sketsa.

"kau kenapa sih!", tukas Yahiro. Ia berjongkok memungut buku yang Megumi jatuhkan.

"rusak.. aku merusaknya.. maaf...", lirihnya.

"jangan bicara!", tegurnya sambil menyodorkan buku sketsa itu.

"gomen.." (maaf), ucapnya sambil memeluk buku sketsa miliknya.

"jangan gunakan suaramu untuk bicara! tulis saja!", ucap Yahiro kesal. ia ingat pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Megumi menangis dan membuat Yahiro menjadi bingung. Saking bingungnya ia malah membentak gadis itu. tentu saja ia tidak berhenti menangis. Yahiro menghela nafas, menarik Megumi menyingkir dari kerumunan itu dan menyuruhnya menunggu sementara ia pergi entah kemana.

Takut. ia takut ditinggalkan, tapi ia yakin Yahiro akan datang jadi ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Setengah jam berlalu. Parade sudah hampir selesai dan matahari sudah tenggelam. Yahiro belum muncul juga. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh lagi. pandangannya jadi buram karena air mata.

"kenapa menangis lagi?". megumi menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan kepadanya. Pandangannya kembali jelas sekarang. Yahiro berdiri dihadapannya, tidak meninggalkannya.

"tadi...", belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya pria itu menutup mulut Megumi dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menyerahkan tas belanjaan coklat pada Megumi. Papan tulis. Papan tulis yang sama dengan yang pernah ia berikan dulu.

Sedetik kemudian Megumi memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat senang. "arigatou". "tulis saja! Jangan kau gunakan suaramu!", tukasnya sambil mendorong gadis itu pelan. wajahnya terlihat memerah karena malu.

'arigatou'

"kau harus membayarku, aku sudah membuatmu senang hari ini", ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Megumi memasang wajah kesal. Yahiro sungguh luar biasa. Membuatnya tersenyum, menangis, dan bicara dalam hari yang sama.

'kau!', protesnya melalui tulisan tentunya. Ia menggunakan papan yang diberikan oleh Yahiro, buku sketsanya bisa pensiun sekarang. Lagipula buku sketsa itu sudah mulai menipis.

"aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu"

'eh?'

"untuk apa setiap hari kau berlatih? Tunjukan hasil latihanmu padaku"

'tapi...'

Megumi berhenti protes saat Yahiro memandangnya tegas. Entah angin apa yang membuat pria itu memaksanya bernyanyi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia nyanyikan. Yahiro hanya menyuruhnya bernanyi tanpa menyebutkan judul lagu yang ia inginkan. Walaupun belum yakin megumi tetap melangkah, ia mencari tempat yang agak tinggi dari tempat yahiro berdiri. Jembatan penyebrangan. Dengan yakin ia menaiki setiap anak tangga untuk mencapai puncak. Melihat Yahiro dari atas sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia takut akan mengeluarkan suara aneh saat bernyanyi, tapi ia ingin bernyanyi untuk Yahiro. Sangat. Megumi ingin bernyanyi untuk orang itu. ia ingin melihat Yahiro tersenyum mendengar lagunya.

Megumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menegakkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bernyanyi...

Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku

Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke

Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you

Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni

Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki

Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni

Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo

Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni

((_Unleash the rope, see the inner heart_

_for whom am I hurting myself_

_with this little hand I want to protect_

_and wish strongly upon a falling star_

_ Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky_

_I pray that they someday will come to you_

_ Along with this song is the seed of smile_

_I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom_))

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Megumi membuka matanya. ia terkejut saat mendapati Yahiro tengah berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Jarak yang bisa saja membuat telinga pria itu berdengung dengan hebatnya karena suara Megumi yang diatas rata-rata kewajaran.

'daijouka?'. Ia cukup panik hingga tulisannya terlihat berantakan. Sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan justru tertawa.

"jika saja kau memelankan suaramu sedikit saja. Telingaku tidak akan berdengung begini", keluhnya sambil memegangi daun telinganya.

"tapi masih lebih baik daripada dulu", ucapnya lagi.

'hontou ni?' (benarkah?)

Yahiro mengangguk pelan. ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Megumi.

"ayo cepat pulang. Dua orang bodoh itu (Ryuu dan Jun) akan menghajarku jika membawamu lebih lama dari ini"

Megumi tersenyum kecil sambil menyusul Yahiro. Menyamakan langkah mereka, dan pulang bersama.


End file.
